Just (Almost) Any Other Day
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: It used to be one of his favorite days actually. Now it just was… complicated. On one hand, it just reminded him of everything he could never get back, but on the other hand, he had Carole now… Though Kurt honestly had no idea what it all added up to. (A Mother's Day special!)


**In Sweden we celebrate Mother's Day today (May 28th) this year. So I thought I would write a Mother's Day special! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

" _So how does it look?"_ Blaine asked over the phone. " _You happy with it?"_

"Yeah, it looks great. It's perfect." Kurt replied, and his brow would have furrowed at how monotone his voice sounded if he hadn't already been frowning. _For the past three minutes._ That couldn't be good for his skin...

" _Kurt?"_ His boyfriend's voice was slow and careful, and Kurt could imagine the worried frown on the Warbler's face.

"Yeah?" Kurt hummed, his voice sounding plain bored now, as he continued to glare at the necklace before him.

" _Kurt..."_ Blaine repeated, with a slightly begging tone and sighed softly.

"She's not my mom, Blaine." Kurt suddenly blurted out before the other boy could continue, causing the line to fall silent. He must have shocked his boyfriend. He'd shocked himself as well. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? She wasn't his mom. Kurt Hummel didn't have a mother. Not anymore... No, that's not true. Kurt _did_ have a mom, she just happened to be dead... Though a lot of people would probably say he didn't have a mom anymore. His family was broken. Yes, that was how the teacher had phrased herself. Kurt's family wasn't normal anymore. It was broken... Even with his new family, they couldn't end up in the "normal" column again. Because she wasn't his mom.

" _Kurt?"_ Blaine's voice broke through Kurt's thoughts and the countertenor suddenly realized he'd spaced out. He wanted to apologize and shrug it all off. He wanted to say that it was fine, that he was just being melancholy. But that wasn't any of the words that came out...

"She's not my mom..." he said again, and this time his voice actually broke a little. She wasn't his mom. Because Kurt didn't have a mom anymore.

Yet the Mother's Days still kept coming... Why? It wasn't fair.

" _Kurt..._ " Blaine said once more and sighed sadly. Kurt could picture exactly how he looked. He was in his Dalton uniform. Probably sitting on the bed, his cell phone clutched by his ear in his right hand. He was biting his lip and his eyes scanned the room as he tried to find the right words. And his face, his warm hazel eyes especially, would be soft and compassionate.

" _She's your stepmom."_ Blaine were suddenly speaking again and Kurt focused back on his voice instead of the mental image of his adorable frown. It sounded like he had a point, a important one too. " _I would say that classify as a mother."_

Kurt continued to stare at the necklace for another moment. Why was he making such a big idea out of this? It was just a necklace for Pete's sake! But then again... the necklace wasn't the problem now, was it? The day was.

"I guess you're right. It's just..." Kurt sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he finally tore his gaze from the jewelry box. "It's been so long since I celebrated Mother's Day. Since I had a reason to..."

" _She's gonna love it, Kurt."_ Blaine assured him and Kurt smiled. Though as he looked back down at the necklace he still felt nervous about it. It wasn't anything big, nor was it really expensive. A simple silver chain holding up a aquamarine -Carole's birthstone.

" _But if you're still hesitant you don't have to give her it now. You can always keep it until Christmas or her birthday or something."_ Blaine suddenly continued and Kurt realized he, once again, hadn't said anything for quite a while.

"No, I want to do it." Kurt said determined and closed the jewelry box with a smile. "Carole means a lot to me. I want to show her that."

A silence fell over the line once more. But just as Kurt was going to ask if Blaine was still there, the other boy spoke again.

" _I love you."_

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at his -sometimes overly cheesy- boyfriend.

"I love you too."

" _Now go give her the present and I'll see you later, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay, bye." Kurt said,hanging up the phone, and glanced at the box again. He would just wrap it in some gift paper and then give it to her. No big deal about it. He wanted to give it to her before his father got home, or Finn for that matter. Kurt wasn't even sure why, but he just didn't want the other two family members there.

Though maybe it was because Kurt didn't really have a mom...?

It took Kurt another two hours before he actually left the room. He wasn't an incredible slow and perfectionistic wrapper or something. It was just that once his boyfriend's assurances wore off the nervousness returned. Mother's Day gifts was supposed to be between a mother and her kid. Carole wasn't his mother...

"But she's my stepmother. That does count." Kurt told himself and grabbed the now fully wrapped gift.

"Hey, sweetie." Carole greeted happily when he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey..." Kurt mumbled, suddenly feeling shy.

Shy? Kurt had never been shy towards Carole before. What was wrong with him? It was just a gift! Just a stupid little gift for his not-really-mother-but-mother on Mother's Day. That was all.

"Everything okay?" Carole asked over her shoulder as she put away the last dishes.

"No, not at all." Kurt assured her immediately, feeling his cheeks heat a little. Great, now she was worried too. Smooth sailing, Kurt. Really smooth... And now his father would probably come home any second now, and Blaine would be here soon too.

"I've got something for you." Kurt blurted out before he could chicken-out for real. What _was_ his problem? This was starting to get really ridiculous. It was just Mother's Day.

 _But you don't have a mother!_ a voice, that he quickly shoved back further in his mind, whispered in his head.

"Oh, really?" Carole asked surprised, turning around towards him.

It's now or never.

"Yeah, you know.. Happy Mother's Day." Kurt mumbled as he gave her the small box. God, was he glad nobody else was here to witness this... He was acting ridiculous, embarrassing, _weird..._

"Aw, thank you. I had completely forgotten that was today." Carole chirped as she started undoing the delicately tied bow.

That must mean Finn hadn't done anything yet. Which meant that he either A) had forgotten about it himself, which was possible, but more likely B) had planned on doing something later for his mom.

 _That's right,_ his _mom!_

 _Oh, shut up!_

Kurt was really starting to hate that voice. Kurt did have a mom! Two actually, one dead and one step.

"Oh, Kurt!" Carole suddenly exclaimed as she opened the jewelry box. "This is beautiful!"

And before Kurt knew it, the mother had pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ears, and Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as well, feeling the nervousness wash off him. He'd been ridiculous. She loved it. Just like Blaine said she would; just like Kurt knew she would.

"It was nothing." Kurt said as they both pulled back, waving his hand dismissively. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Can you help me put it on?" Carole asked and Kurt obeyed, a wide smile on his face, just the front door opened.

"Hey, I'm home! And we have a guest." Burt's voice called out and the duo in the kitchen retreated into the living room.

"Blaine! Hey," Kurt greeted and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"What a lovely necklace you have, Carole." Blaine complimented and sent a knowing smile to his boyfriend, who barely contained a eye-roll.

"Why, thank you, Blaine. Kurt actually just gave it to me." the woman replied, fingering lightly on the stone.

"Oh, he did now." Blaine hummed, grinning at the other boy, who actually glared at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt said, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you two going?" Burt suddenly cut in, stopping the two boys before they could leave the house.

"Just for a short ride, I need some air." Kurt said, not wanting to his father the truth. "I'll see you guys later, bye!"

"Bye!" Carole called after them as they disappeared out before Burt could ask anything else.

"You didn't tell your dad where we were going." Blaine commented as they got into the car.

"I know..." Kurt mumbled as they pulled out from the driveway. "I just didn't want to upset him."

"Well, Carole actually seemed happy about the gift." Blaine then teased, causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes.

"Shut up..." he muttered, and they spent the rest of the ride to the cemetery in silence.

"By the way, I've brought you something." Blaine said as they got out and pulled a few flowers with him.

"Yellow roses." Kurt mumbled as he took the bouquet and felt the emotions raise. "Her favorites."

"Yeah, I remembered you said something like that." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand, and together they walked to the grave of Elizabeth Hummel.

"Thanks for talking to me earlier..." Kurt mumbled as he placed the roses by the grave. He still felt embarrassed about how he had acted about the whole thing. It wasn't that big of a deal after all. "For letting me went it out and assuring me and all."

"Of course." Blaine replied as Kurt stood up again.

"It's just..." Kurt sighed, the tears stinging his eyes as his gaze drifted to the grave. "For the past years, I've started to view this as... just any other day. But the truth is, it isn't. Never have been, and never will..."

"I know," Blaine mumbled and wrapped his arm around Kurt as the first few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I know..."

* * *

 **Wow, this got a lot more... angsty(?)... than I planned. But I guess the emotions needed to be expressed… And that happens to a lot of my stories ;)**

 **Anywho, hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Now, I don't know when Carole's actual birthday is, but I decided it was in March; a small tribute to my own mom.**

 **I would also like to take the time to dedicate this story to my late mother, and all other moms out there! You rock! Because there are no other such thing as a mother.**

 **Until we meet again dear readers! :) /Libra**


End file.
